


All started when they were children

by Diana924



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Half-Sibling Incest, M/M, ages of tf
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 03:34:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/832236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> Era cominciato tutto quando erano bambini, forse anche prima  </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	All started when they were children

Era cominciato tutto quando erano bambini, forse anche prima quando Jon era arrivato insieme alla sua balia.  
Quel giorno si era sporto sulla culla di Robb e l’altro l’aveva osservato, “ Mi ha scelto “ aveva pensato Jon, prima che lady Catelyn lo obbligasse a lasciare la stanza. Poi erano cresciuti insieme, sempre assieme in ogni cosa.  
Ogni volta che la lady li allontanava lui non parlava per giorni e Robb piangeva senza sosta, tanto che alla fine lord Eddard aveva permesso loro di dividere lo stesso letto.  
Giocavano ad essere dei cavalieri, dei re, e quando Arya fu abbastanza grande giocava con loro. Era o la principessa da salvare o la guerriera che servivano, mai nemici, sempre alleati. Di notte passavano le ore a parlare e si addormentavano stretti uno all’altro. Avevano passato così tutta l’infanzia, tra gli sguardi gelidi di lady Catelyn, quelli orgogliosi del lord loro padre e quelli ammirati di Arya. 

  
L’arrivo di Theon aveva cambiato le cose all’inizio, dando l’avvio a tutto. In quei giorni il lord loro padre portava sempre con sé Robb ai consigli e Jon li aspettava fuori, beccandosi le occhiate gelide della lady e quelle compassionevoli di maestro Luwin.  
Un giorno non ce l’aveva più fatta, aveva raggiunto Robb che era tra suo padre e Theon e l’aveva trascinato via. " Perché non stai più con me? Un bastardo è una compagnia troppo poco elevata per l’erede di Grande Inverno ora che hai Theon, vero? " gli aveva urlato nella cripta.  
Andavano là quando non volevano farsi trovare, Bran aveva i tetti e loro la cripta. Robb si era divincolato e l’aveva osservato ad occhi aperti.  Non capisco, sai che ci sarò sempre per te Jon, è nostro padre che vuole che stia con Theon, per farlo abituare a stare qui ma io vorrei stare sempre con te " gli aveva risposto mentre Jon lo lasciava.  
" Giuramelo, giurami che noi due staremo sempre insieme, che nulla ci dividerà, né le donne né i nostri destini " aveva detto Jon fissandolo negli occhi, gli occhi dei Tully che Robb aveva ereditato da sua madre. " Lo giuro Jon, lo giuro ", e loro non infrangevano mai i giuramenti.  
Erano così vicini che dopo un po’ le mani di Jon si erano posate spontaneamente sulle sue spalle e Robb aveva poggiato le sue sul viso del fratello.  
Non sapevano quello che facevano, erano solo due bambini di dieci anni, quasi undici per Jon, ma dopo un istante in cui si fissarono più intensamente del solito Jon aveva chiuso gli occhi e Robb aveva poggiato le sue labbra sulle sue. Lord Eddard baciava sempre lady Catelyn in quel modo e Theon si vantava dei baci che rubava alle serve quindi non c’era nulla di sbagliato.

  
Quel momento era stato il più bello che avevano condiviso anche se erano tutti e due inesperti. Poi tutto era finito quando avevano sentito i passi di maestro Luwin che li stava cercando, e dopo un po’ si era udito anche Jory Cassel che correva cercando di evitare che Bran cadesse dal tetto. La sera erano stati tutti e due silenziosi e solo i battibecchi di Sansa e Arya avevano animato la cena. Nel tepore della loro stanza e nel calore del loro letto avevano cercato di dormire, finché avevano deciso che era impossibile.  
" Vuoi farlo di nuovo? " aveva chiesto Jon, timoroso che Robb gli rispondesse di no. Gli uomini baciano le donne, non i loro fratelli bastardi continuava a rispondergli una vocina crudele nella sua testa.  
" Si, ma devi essere tu a farlo " aveva replicato Robb, accanto a lui e Jon si era sporto verso di lui. Quelli erano baci da bambini, ed erano andati avanti così, in segreto e solo nel loro letto fino allo scherzo che avevano fatto ad Arya e Bran nella cripta.  
Dopo che i due erano saliti a recuperare una Sansa a dir poco terrorizzata si erano guardati. " Sei sporco di farina " aveva detto Robb, una semplice constatazione. " Già " aveva risposo l’altro, e si erano baciati, timorosi che Arya, maestro Luwin o Jory Cassel li trovassero insieme.  
Avevano capito che quello che facevano era sbagliato perché erano due uomini ed erano fratelli, ma non ne potevano fare a meno. _I Targaryen si sposavano tra fratelli_   si ripeteva Robb mentre sentiva le labbra di Jon che forzavano le sue e apriva la bocca di sua spontanea volontà.  
Poi dai baci erano passati ad altro e nei mesi a seguire avevano scoperto come dare piacere all’altro con naturalezza e spontaneità. La notte bastava che uno prendesse la mano dell’altro e se la mettesse sulla cintura perché l’altro comprendesse il messaggio.

  
E alla vigilia dei quindici anni di Robb né quello né i baci erano più sufficienti. Quando Jon lo aveva baciato Robb aveva capito cosa voleva per regalo: voleva appartenere al fratello e voleva che lui appartenesse a lui. Era stato così semplice baciare Jon e poi, guidato solo dall’istinto ma quello degli Stark raramente sbagliava, forzarlo prima con le dita e poi con il suo sesso. Jon aveva sussultato all’inizio ma poi gli aveva chiesto di più e Robb si era spinto dentro di lui, sprofondando sempre di più in quell’anfratto bollente mentre i baci diventavano sempre più appassionati e il bacino di Jon si muoveva ritmicamente.  
" Ti amo Jon, ti amo " aveva detto un attimo prima che vedesse tutto bianco come la neve che cadeva fuori dalla finestra. " Ti amo anch’io Robb " e poi aveva sentito il corpo di Jon scosso da brividi e aveva deciso che il suo volto era bellissimo, le sue labbra seducenti e che non avrebbe voluto niente all’infuori di quello  
Avevano coperto i gemiti con le mani ma la paura che qualcuno li avesse sentiti era tale che in seguito poche volte si erano uniti in quel letto. Preferivano la stessa cripta, anche se sembrava loro di avvertire gli orchi dei defunti lord di Grande Inverno che li giudicavano. C’erano le volte che uscivano a cavallo e potevano passare le ore ad amarsi vicino al fiume.  
In seguito Theon si era convinto che dovessero diventare degli uomini e li aveva trascinati al più vicino bordello. Inutile dire che tutti e due avevano miseramente fallito, Robb almeno aveva pagato la ragazza perché fingesse, Jon era semplicemente uscito. " Non voglio che nascano altri bastardi " si era giustificato con Theon che l’aveva guardato storto. " Fa come vuoi, Snow ", Theon sembrava divertirsi ad umiliarlo e a ricordargli chi fosse, come se per lui fosse un gioco.  
Per Theon tutto il mondo era un immenso gioco.

Poi erano arrivati re Robert con tutta la corte e quella stessa sera anche lo zio Benjen e Jon si era convinto che entrare nei Guardiani della Notte era il suo destino, anche dopo che Bran era caduto e il lord loro padre stava per andare a sud. Non ne avevano parlato, ma avevano diradato i loro incontri anche perché era necessario essere ancora più prudenti con tutti quei nobili del sud che li giudicavano.  
Era evidente che Jon aveva sempre più dubbi e che Robb non gli avrebbe reso la vita facile fino alla partenza. Eppure quella notte, la loro ultima notte prima della sua partenza si erano cercati come se fosse la loro prima volta.  
Jon lo baciò con trasporto mentre Robb sfiorava il suo viso prima che intrufolasse le mani tra i suoi capelli. I capelli di Jon erano ricci a differenza dei suoi e adorava passarci le mani. Smise solo quando Jon iniziò una lenta discesa abbandonando la sua bocca.  
Gemette piano mentre avvertiva il morso che l’altro gli dava sul collo, il giorno dopo avrebbe dovuto nasconderlo bene ma si trattenne dal gridare quando la lingua di Jon iniziò a giocare con i suoi capezzoli, lingua sul destro mentre la mano sfiorava il sinistro e poi l’inverso.  
Infine Jon arrivò tra le sue gambe e Robb gli prese la testa tra le mani e spinse, intenzionato a scoparsi quella bocca meravigliosa. Jon gemette e fece come l’altro voleva, prendendolo in bocca, sapeva che a Robb piaceva così e sentì la pressione della mano aumentare sulla sua testa.  
Quando si rese conto che ancora una leggera pressione e l’altro sarebbe venuto si fermò e lo fissò, perdendosi in quegli occhi. " Perché ti sei fermato? " boccheggiò Robb, fissandolo con gli occhi liquidi. Jon non rispose limitandosi a baciarlo e al resto pensò suo fratello.  
Robb prese tra le labbra due dita del fratello e le leccò finché non gli sembrò abbastanza. Non era passato tanto tempo dall’ultima e fu facile per Robb dimenticare il dolore dell’intrusione per concentrarsi solo ed esclusivamente sul piacere.  
" Più veloce Jon, più veloce " ansimò, come gli piaceva tutto quello, e come amava Jon; l’altro sorrise e si fermò, strappando al fratellastro un gemito d’insoddisfazione.  
Sapeva quel che sarebbe accaduto infatti Robb ribaltò le posizioni e un attimo dopo era sopra di lui a cavalcarlo. Fu quando erano vicini all’estasi che si baciarono, per poi crollare sul letto.  
" Ti rendi conto che è sbagliato? " chiese Jon. " L’amore non è mai sbagliato fratello " rispose l’altro. " Smetterai mai di amarmi? " " Solo quando nessuno Stark regnerà più a Grande Inverno " era stata la sua risposta prima di baciarlo un’ultima volta.

  
Il giorno dopo quando si erano abbracciati quello non era stato il semplice abbraccio di due fratelli consci che prima o poi si sarebbero rivisti, ma quello di due innamorati che si lasciavano senza sapere quando si sarebbero rivisti.

  



End file.
